Winter
by phirephox666
Summary: Winter has been many things for Edmund. Seasons verse. No pairings.


**Title: **Winter (Season's verse)

**Author: **PhirePhox666

**Fandom:** The Chronicles of Narnia

**Pairing/Characters:**No Pairings. Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy. Aslan of course. Edmund-centric.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings:** None that I can think of.

**Summary: **Winter has been many things for Edmund.

**Disclaimer:**Sadly their is a distinct lack of me owning this or any other such story. Believe me I would not be writing fanfiction if I owned this. Probably.

**Word Count: **732

**Dedication: **For Aslan.

**Prompt: **Winter (#21)

**Excerpt: **Winter is hot, magic Turkish Delight in cold snow. Winter is a beautiful Queen giving him a promise of power over everyone around him, power over Peter, over his brother.

**A/N:**This is a sibling-fic. A little fluffy. Oneshot. A little angsty but not to much. It's terribly Edmund-centric. I do love him. Set before and during _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_. The first three are various different points in Edmund's life before LWW. After that is in LWW and the last one is during the reign of the four. This is part of the Season's verse a companion to Spring. Chronologically it would be first. There will be two other companions Summer and Autumn (Duh...) if I get motivation and inspiration. Review if you wish. Flame if you wish. Still never been flamed. Hope you enjoy.

Winter

Winter is trust and snowballs in the front yard of their house. Winter is father and Peter and Susan and snow forts. Winter is hot cocoa with Peter, snuggling into a chair only meant for one person. Winter is father telling stories of great heroes in distant place. It's father's blue eyes and Peter's warmth pressing into him. It's Peter's smile. Winter is trust.

653Winter is sorrow and tears and war. Winter is watching father walk out the door and realizing that he might never come back. Winter is watching his mother's eyes dull s little more every day and the dark circles under her eyes grow even darker. It's seeing Peter try to take on the responsibilities of an adult. Winter is Lucy's smile faltering under the weight of her sorrows and Susan's temper fraying. Winter is sorrow.

Winter is fear and purple bruises where Darren McHenry punches him. Winter is the taunting remarks on how little he and Peter look alike. Winter is the vicious satisfaction when his fist sinks into his tormentor's stomach, even as the rest of the goons advance. Winter is looking for Peter and realizing that his brother isn't going to magically turn up and rescue him. Winter is fear.

Winter is anger at everything around him. Winter is snarky answers and painful words directed at his family. Winter is lying and lying and lying until he can hardly distinguish the truth from lies anymore. Winter is pushing his family away, denying them any comfort and as consequence losing any comfort for himself. Winter is hot, magic Turkish Delight in cold snow. Winter is a beautiful Queen giving him a promise of power over everyone around him, power over Peter, over his brother. Winter is anger.

Winter is regret, sudden and piercingly sharp in his heart. Winter is the realization that this has all gone so wrong and he _didn't want this._ Winter is sitting in an icy castle feeling sorry for someone else for the first time in a very long time. Winter is a faun's mournful eyes staring at him, frozen in stone forever. Winter is regret.

Winter is guilt, freezing his heart. It's cold stone and ice. It's a loyal fox who is frozen in stone, dead for all intents and purposes. Winter is watching the Witches' (For he can no longer call her a Queen) dwarf sharpening the stone knife meant to kill him. It's knowing that he deserves it. Winter is guilt.

Winter is forgiveness, surprising as it is to have. Winter is deep, golden eyes and a great, rumbling voice. Winter is the Great Cat's gentle reprimands and instructions. It is great Lion Strength coursing through his veins when a deep breath is blown on his face. It's Lucy's enthusiastic hug and Susan's smile and Peter's warm voice and thankful eyes. It's watching the Witch in battle and realizing she's going after Peter. It's the decision that _she is not getting him._ It's breaking her wand, even knowing that he's likely not going to survive this particular action. It's sliding back from the edge of death and looking into great, golden eyes. It's being wrapped, suddenly, in Peter's arms. Winter is forgiveness.

Winter is love, in everything around him. It's Aslan's very being and the very memory of his presence. It's sitting on a throne for a year and seeing the first snow since the Great Thaw. It's his family finding him frozen, staring at it, in one of the courtyards. It's Lucy launching into an impromptu hug, hanging onto him tightly. It's Susan's worried frown and her soft suggestion that they go back inside. It's Peter, strong and warm Peter, winding an arm around his waist in support but telling the girls that he is fine. It's looking at the white surrounding him and realizing that he really is. Winter is love.

_Finis._


End file.
